<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tommy's Mask by KittyKat314</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694580">Tommy's Mask</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKat314/pseuds/KittyKat314'>KittyKat314</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Smp, Emotional Manipulation, Exile, Gaslighting, Gen, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit - Freeform, dream - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:02:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKat314/pseuds/KittyKat314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream has Tommy wrapped in strings, a complete puppet under his full control. Dream finally gives Tommy a mask much like his own, one that changes Tommy for good. This is my take on what would have happened if Tommy didn't find it in him to break free from Dream's control.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Two Weeks Earlier</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The stars shone brightly overhead as Dream stood over the ruins of Logstedshire. Flames roared over the bits of wood not destroyed completely by the explosion. Tommy fell to his knees besides Dream in despair, pained sobs shaking his body. “Now Tommy,” Dream began, “You see what happens when you don’t follow the rules.” Tommy felt that the world was crushing him in its fist as he looked over the ruins of what was his shelter. “I-I’m sorry,” Tommy whispered in shock and pain. “‘Sorry’ doesn’t cut it!” Dream shouted angrily, “No one can visit you and you can’t visit the Nether.” Tommy gave no reply, only staring blearily up at Dream before the fatigue and stress used the last of his strength. Dream watched the boy fall to the ground with slight amusement as Tommy’s consciousness slipped away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Present</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy had begun to look forward to Dream’s visits everyday. He ever made a set of armor and tools to blow up everyday as part of their bonding. Today he even planned on making Dream a house so that he could stay longer. Tommy knew that no one but Dream cared about him and welcomed the fun visits without worrying about the people from his past. It was almost time for Dream to join him at his home, Tommy stood excitedly in front of the Nether portal he knew Dream would come out of, putting on his armor in preparation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream!” Tommy shouted in excitement as the masked man walked out of the portal. “Hello Tommy,” Dream said in a honeyed voice, smooth and persuasive. Tommy drank up the attention he was getting thirstily. “You know what to do Tommy,” Dream gazed at Tommy’s armor from the corner of his eye. “Yup!” Tommy instantly began to dig a small hole next to where he was standing. Taking off his armor, Tommy put all of his weapons, tools, and armor into the hole. Dream then placed some TNT in the hole and lit it. Tommy stood back and watched as his progress was blown up before him without even a thought of rebellion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream looked at Tommy, searching his face to find any sign of anger or sadness but found none much to his surprise. Tommy had been much easier to indoctrinate then he had expected. Except for the little hiccup a couple weeks back, Tommy had been relatively easy to shape into the minion he needed. Not to mention the biggest wrench in his plan was now entirely willing to help him complete them. Tommy sat next to Dream like a trained puppy. He was ready for his next command, one that Dream had been eagerly waiting to give. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy watched Dream study him as one would study a dog at a pet shop. He didn’t mind being examined like that as it was the same as every week. “I was gonna build you a house today,” Tommy smiled at Dream, “Wanna help?” “Actually,” Dream’s stare was razor sharp, “I have other plans for you.” Tommy shrunk under Dream’s stare wondering what he did wrong. He had tried to follow the rules to the letter but wondered if he had accidentally done something he shouldn’t have. Dream chuckled at Tommy’s fear of him, “Don’t worry, you aren’t in any trouble.” This only calmed down Tommy a small bit as he was led towards the forbidden Nether portal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not allowed in here,” Tommy told Dream as he hesitantly entered the portal with his friend. “I’m letting you have a pass,” Dream replied slightly annoyed at Tommy’s hesitance, “Just follow me.” Tommy obeyed Dream immediately and began to follow him down a narrow, treacherous path that he hadn’t noticed before. “Where are we going,” Tommy asked breathlessly, struggling to keep up with Dream while breathing in the unfamiliar hot air of the Nether. Dream didn’t respond as he pushed aside some weeping vines and revealed a small room behind them. A Nether portal stood ominously in the center of the room. Tommy shivered as chills ran down his back despite nothing being remarkable about the portal. The room just felt wrong to Tommy as if he had just been told to walk down a dark alleyway in a dangerous city. Dream noticed Tommy began to get uneasy in the room and gave a malicious grin, “Now we go through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream knew what lay behind the portal was powerful, something that could kill even him easily. Dream had been hesitant to show Tommy it for the longest time because, despite being groomed to be subservient, the fire inside his heart had burned strong. But Dream had finally put it out. He had broken the one person who could not be broken. Tommy had stopped fighting the strings that entangled him and instead welcomed their warm embrace as they encased him. Tommy was a puppet and Dream planned on using him to his fullest extent. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy nervously walked through the unnerving portal with Dream at his side into a thick jungle. The vines grasped at his arms and the low bushes attacked his legs <br/>with their sharp brambles. There was no path to be seen, yet Dream continued to stride forward confidently. As if this forest was something he had been to many times before. The unnerving feeling that he had gotten in the portal room continued to worsen with each step that Tommy took. Sweat began to form on his brow, it felt like the air was charged with electricity. “I want to go back, Dream,” Tommy whispered, afraid to anger him, “I don’t like this place. Dream barely spared the boy a glance before letting out a sigh. “It does that to you the first time.” He seemed almost sympathetic for a moment before reverting back to the Dream that Tommy was used to. “But enough chatting,” Dream turned and loomed over Tommy menacingly, “We’re here.”</p><p>Pushing aside a tuft of leaves that hung in his way, Dream revealed the one thing that he had kept hidden for years. A secret kept to him and him alone. An old jungle temple sat before the pair in a small jungle clearing. Ancient power radiated off of the structure in waves, causing even Dream to take a small step back. Tommy screamed and grasped at his face in a desperate attempt to stop the burning pain that each wave sent flooding through his body. “It burns!” Tommy cried frantically as he fell to the ground and curled into a small ball. </p><p>Tommy couldn’t think, it wasn’t just the burning pain that flooded his body. Something else had come inside his head and he had a feeling that it was what was causing the pain. He pleaded for mercy and for the pain to stop until he felt his body stiffen. He desperately tried to move but was stopped by some unseen force. “Tommy,” Dream spoke calmingly to the boy like one would talk to a spooked horse, “Stop fighting it, the pain will stop.” “He’s my friend,” Tommy thought foggily as the fighting in his head became more intense, “I need to trust him.” In a leap of faith, Tommy stopped trying to move and focused on calming down.<br/>Dream watched as Tommy began to calm himself down. The boy’s body moved twitchily as the light faded from his open eyes. Dream bent down and checked Tommy’s pulse but felt nothing. “Good,” Dream thought, “He made it through.” Dream sat down next to Tommy’s body, all that was left to do now was to wait and see if he woke back up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! I am so ecstatic that so many people seemed to have liked my story. I'm a pretty new writer when it comes to the Ao3 format so if my stories look a little wonky its because of that. Thank you to every person who read, liked, and commented on my story. It really means a lot to me! <br/>(Chapter 3 is coming very soon)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Temple of Horrors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm gonna start adding chapter names now... Sorry, still getting used to this format. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy jerked awake, the jungle floor like a thousand small spikes digging into his back. He reached up and gingerly touched his throbbing head as it pounded like an unrelenting drum. The burning pain was gone and Tommy realized that he could once again move his body at will. Looking around his surroundings, Tommy
noticed a few particularly worrying things. Dream was completely gone and the sky was black with no stars to be seen. Tommy then turned to look at the no longer run down jungle temple.</p><p>Tommy’s eyes widened in surprise and fear as they fell upon the great temple that sat before him. Bright torches shone through the windows and a door sat open seemingly welcoming him in. Every cell in Tommy’s body told him to run, to get out of the area as fast as possible but something else told him not to. “Go inside,” it commanded, “Find Dream.” “If Dream is in there,” Tommy thought, oddly calm and reassured now that he knew where his friend had gone, “Then I should probably go find him in case he needs me.” So with wobbly steps, Tommy began to make his way towards the entrance of the temple.</p><p>Tommy marveled at the interior of the temple as he walked down a large staircase. Quite unlike the abandoned temples he was used to, this one was adorned in gold and quartz that made spectacular patterns on the ceilings and walls. Everything he looked at seemed beautiful yet familiar despite him never having been here before. The room at the bottom of the grand staircase that Tommy had walked down was even more exquisite than the room above it. But the thing that caught Tommy’s eye first was the large shrine at the back of the room, on which a familiar mask sat upon fine silk.</p><p>Tommy drew back in surprise as he stared at Dream’s mask that sat upon the altar. He knew that Dream never took off his mask and protected it like his own child. So to see the precious mask sitting unprotected without its owner in sight was quite a shock. Tommy cautiously walked over to the altar, unsure of what he should do. “Dream,” He called nervously, “I’ve found your mask.” “Pick it up,” The small voice that lay inside his head commanded, “Bring it to him.” Without hesitation, almost as if in a trance, Tommy reached for the mask.</p><p>As Tommy’s fingers brushed the smooth white surface of the mask, an electric jolt shot through his body. Tommy screamed in agony as the white hot pain ran throughout his body. The pain only lasted a few moments but Tommy had already fallen to his knees. It felt as though someone had attacked his soul, sucking at his life force. Suddenly Tommy felt himself being watched in the empty room. As if the shadows themselves had come from their hidden world to observe him.<br/>
A cold hand fell on Tommy’s shoulder, freezing skin chilling him to the bone. “Hello Tommy,” Dream’s voice sounded off, “My vessel finally brought you.” The words rang through Tommy’s head as he struggled to understand them. “Dream?” He asked nervously, “What do you mean, you brought me here?” The hand moved off of Tommy’s shoulder, allowing Tommy to realize that he had not been able to move while in contact with it. “No my son,” Tommy turned, trying to find the person who had touched him in the now empty room, “Clay brought you here.” </p><p>Fear flooded Tommy’s veins, as his attention once again was brought back to the mask. It was no longer on the altar as it had been before but in its place sat a different mask. This one devoid of the signature smile but replaced with that of a frown. Despite Tommy wanting to run away, the frowning mask seemed to call to him. The voice in his head relentlessly telling him to put on the mysterious mask. Tommy began to walk forward towards the altar as his feet moved with a mind of their own. His thin fingers ached to grab the mask and he wanted nothing more than to put it on. Tommy fought a wild battle of wills in his mind, desperately trying to keep control of his body and brain.</p><p>In the end he knew that he could not win this battle, the voices were too strong to deny without the fire in his soul. Tommy fought as hard as he could to slow down his body’s movement towards the mask. “It’s useless to fight,” Dream’s voice growled, “Let him take control.” There was nothing Tommy could do but watch as his hands gingerly lifted the frowning mask from the altar. The tears that had been running down Tommy’s face hidden under the mask that now sat upon it.<br/>
The voice of Dream was now agonizingly loud in Tommy’s head as it spoke, but the words spoken were not addressed to Tommy himself.</p><p>“Welcome home Azazel.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, so I know that Nightmare would be more widely used for an "Evil Dream" or sidekick kinda thing but I think that Tommy's character has so many more symbolic connections to the fallen angel Azazel.</p><p>1. Tommy was exiled from paradise and his home (L'manburg) and Azazel was kicked out of Heaven which was his home</p><p>2. Tubbo (someone Tommy was very close too) was the one who exiled him and God (someone the angels were close too) was the one who kicked out Azazel</p><p>3. Azazel is commonly known as "The Scapegoat" and the reason Tommy got exiled was partially because he took full blame for griefing George's house (volunteering to be a scapegoat)</p><p>4. They both serve a greater evil with Tommy serving Dream and Azazel serving Satan</p><p>5. They are both rebellious with Azazel literally rebelling against Heaven and Tommy rebelling against Dream (Pre-Exile)</p><p> I also thought Azazel sounded cooler than just using Nightmare (:</p><p>Thanks for all the support guys, it really means the world to me! I appreciate every read, kudos, and comment that I get!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Dreamons Inside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An ocean of darkness engulfed Tommy as he sunk deeper into its depths. His senses were numb with cold as he hung limply within the confines of his mind. Tommy opened his eyes slowly, as to not aggravate the pain that he knew would come. Everything around him was an inky dark, as if he hadn’t opened his eyes at all. “This must be what death is,” Tommy thought to himself sadly, “It was too soon.” As Tommy sat in the supposedly endless void that he found himself in, lamenting over his lost life, a jolt from his surroundings shook him to his very core. That was when Tommy noticed the figure that had appeared behind him.</p>
<p>Dream had already cleaned his knives three times when he noticed Tommy’s body began to stir. He had been waiting for this moment for so long, as it had taken centuries to find the perfect body for his son. One that would suit his immense chaotic and destructive power. Dream thought back to when Clay had first stumbled upon his hidden shrine. It had been so easy to convince the adventurer to put on his mask, fully submitting himself to the will of his lord. Sometimes Dream could still feel Clay inside his body as one might notice their shadow following their movements. But Dream’s soul had merged with Clay’s long ago and Dream knew it wouldn’t be long until Azazel managed to merge with his vessel as well.</p>
<p>Tommy backed away from the figure in fear, an invisible floor keeping him from falling into the dark abyss below. The figure looked like darkness personified. It had large black wings and a pair of ram horns that curled arounds its pointed ears. The creature had only hooves for feet but long, sharp claws that grew from its hands, its skin made even the abyss around them look bright. “Hello Tommy,” It purred in a deep voice, “It’s so nice to finally see you in person.”</p>
<p>Dream watched Tommy’s body twitch as Azazel got used to his new vessel. He knew that controlling a body was much like using a marionette, it was a complicated mess of strings that could confuse even the smartest dreamons. Not to mention the infuriating fragility of human bodies, one wrong pulled string could yield fatal results for the host body. Dream impatiently walked to Tommy’s side and knelt down next to him. “Azazel,” He commanded, “Open Tommy’s eyes.” Dream only had to wait a few impatient seconds before Azazel obeyed his command, allowing him to see Tommy’s eyes. Now devoid of their usual ocean blue but instead burning with a striking golden flame, the golden glow of Azazel’s eyes.</p>
<p>The golden eyes of the creature struck a paralyzing fear into Tommy’s heart as it advanced towards him. “Why are you so scared Tommy,” It asked mockingly, “I’m only here to be your friend.” “A-a-are you Azazel?” Tommy began to quiver in terror as the creature towered over him. Azazel let out a barking laugh as he stared down at the boy who cowered before him. It was amusing to him that this terrified and lost child was meant to be his vessel, the chosen one who could handle his power. “I am the one they call Azazel,” Azazel tilted his head curiously at Tommy as he answered his question, “But I must say I wasn’t expecting such a cowardly soul to inhabit this vessel.” </p>
<p>Tommy bristled at this insult, a battered sense of pride still residing inside Tommy’s heart. Azazel noticed this small movement and a malicious grin spread across his dark features. “Oh, what’s this,” Azazel seemed excited like a cat who had just found its next prey, “I was worried that father had broken my toy before I had my chance to play with it.” Just then a voice echoed throughout the void, much like listening to someone talk from across a large room. “Azazel,” Dream’s voice commanded, “Open Tommy’s eyes.” Azazel seemed to think for a second after hearing Dream’s voice before opening a fist at his side. Tommy screamed as his eyes were forced open in time with the opening fist.</p>
<p>“I must have forgotten to mention,” Azazel looked at the screaming boy calmly, “You move with my puppet.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Your guys support is so amazing! I'm so happy that so many people are enjoying my stories! It will be a few days til the next chapter but I'll try to get it out asap :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Heavy Regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A short chapter since I've been busy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream smirked as he stared into the golden eyes that had replaced Tommy’s blue ones. He knew that Azazel would enjoy practicing his puppeteering with Tommy as the puppet. His son had always been less calculating and patient then him, preferring immediate entertainment that Tommy would be perfect to provide. “You know where to go once you figure this out,” Dream waved a dismissive hand towards Azazel, “I have work to attend to.” Dream then began to stride towards the Portal, leaving Tommy once again alone to deal with his Dreamons.</p><p>As Tommy had his eyes forced open, he found himself no longer in the void but once again in his body. He could feel the ground poking into his skin as he lay there, desperately trying to move anything. “You have no control,” Tommy’s voice rang out into the jungle despite Tommy himself not saying anything, “You are merely getting a front seat view of my show.” Tommy watched as he stood up wobbly, pain shooting up through his legs. Tommy realized that he could still very much use all of his senses and cringed at the pain despite nothing on his face changing. There was nothing that Tommy could do but watch and pray that the Dreamon would not take advantage of this easily exploitable weakness.</p><p>Azazel loved having a human form. His father had told him that controlling a body was difficult, but Azazel quickly decided that statement to be false. Within the hour, Azazel had already begun to sprint like a spry deer. A frowning mask covered his face and yet he could still see better than most humans. Ancient power rushed through Azazel’s veins as he sprinted around the forest, leaping gracefully over logs and ducking under vines. But it wasn’t long before Azazel got bored with this low risk activity. He wanted to have some fun.</p><p>Tommy watched helplessly as the reality of his situation sunk in. He had been betrayed once again by his best friend. Tricked into handing his body over to a dreamon through his blind and desperate trust. His legs pounded on the ground beneath him as he silently begged them to stop as exhaustion plagued his body. He wistfully wished that he hadn’t let Dream talk him off that tower that he had built so many nights ago before his legs gave out, his body shutting down from the fatigue of this very long day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Different Perspective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm trying out a new format for my dialog. If I could some feedback in the comments on whether it looks better or worse than before I would really appreciate it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fireworks blasted around him as Tubbo sprinted over the familiar paths of Manburg. Shlatt’s laugher rang in his ears and the sounds of shouting and screaming came from a battlefield he couldn’t see. Tubbo quickly rounded a corner, only to run straight into the monster from which he had desperately been trying to escape from. Technoblade loomed over Tubbo as his prized crossbow lowered to aim at the boy’s chest. A click, so many colors, tears poured down Tubbo’s face as he screamed along with the fireworks that slammed into his chest, ripping him to shreds with their hellish flames.</p><p>Tubbo sat up in his own bed that resided in his country of L’manburg. A cold sweat soaked his body and his throat felt sore, he must have been screaming as he suffered through his familiar nightmares. Tubbo’s hand lifted instinctively and gingerly touched the scar that stretched across his chest. </p><p>“You okay, man?”</p><p>Tubbo looked up to see Quackity leaning against his door frame, concern written all over his face. This wasn’t the first time that a nightmare had caused Tubbo problems in the middle of the night so, despite Tubbo’s protests, Quackity had insisted that he stay in the guest room next to Tubbo’s room. Persistently reasoning that he should be near in case Tubbo needed anything after waking up.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine” Tubbo sighed, “But a glass of water would be appreciated.”</p><p>Quackity nodded silently, glancing back at Tubbo once more before dipping out of his sight. Tubbo rubbed his eyes wearily as he lit the lamp that sat next to his bed. Quackity walked into the room once again holding a small glass of water.</p><p>“Thank you, Quackity,” Tubbo gratefully grasped the water and began to gulp it down thirstily.</p><p>“No problem, but still,” Quackity paused, “Are you sure that you’re okay?”</p><p>Quackity looked at Tubbo with a genuine worry that looked odd on the usually upbeat and energetic face of his vice president. Tubbo felt a pang of guilt as he looked at his friend, he hated having people worry about him especially when he was supposed to be the strong leader of an entire country.</p><p>“I swear I’m fine”</p><p>“Tubbo, c’mon you wer-”</p><p> “It was just a little nightmare”</p><p>Quackity shifted his weight nervously, he didn’t want to make Tubbo upset. But he knew that what had happened wasn’t just a “little nightmare”. The screaming that repeated each night echoed through his head. It was the scream of a man about to die, a tearful wordless beg for a mercy that would never come mixed with the fear and pain that came with the death that Quackity could guess Tubbo was seeing each night. It tore Quackity apart as he watched the boy suffer each night without the ability to do anything more than offer support.</p><p>“Alright,” Quackity hesitantly began to leave the room, “I’m right here if you need me.”</p><p>With a nod, Tubbo dismissed Quackity and silently watched him leave the room. The lamp’s flame flickered next to him as a small gust of wind blew in from an open window that sat above his headboard. Tubbo blew out the flame, once again plunging the room into a deep darkness. One that his tired mind happily welcomed as he sunk quickly into the depths of sleep.</p><p>The rising sun flooded Tubbo’s room in its bright light. He had slept well the remainder of the night and finally felt like himself once again. Tubbo stretched contently before his eyes landed on a chest that sat in the middle of his room. He froze, panic flooding his veins as he looked upon the unfamiliar chest. </p><p>“Quackity!” Tubbo yelled loudly in hopes that his friend was just pulling an unfunny prank on him, “Did you put this chest here?”</p><p>“What?” Quackity seemed groggy as if he had just woken up, “What chest?”</p><p>Tubbo could only stare at the chest in disbelief and shock, he very well could have been killed by whoever had put the chest in his room. Tubbo cautiously walked over to the chest with a burning curiosity as to what was put inside. The lid creaked as Tubbo lifted it up, a single book laying at the bottom of the chest. The book shimmered slightly as he picked it up much like an enchanted book and the cover was slightly worn as if it had been used before. Tubbo brought the book to his desk that sat in the corner of his room and opened the front cover, reading the one page of text that resided within it.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>President Tubbo,</p><p>I am happy to notify you of the fact that I believe Tommyinnit no longer needs to stay in exile. He has paid for his crimes in full and I truly believe that he has learned respectfulness from this experience. Under certain conditions to ensure his safe reintroduction into society, I am willing to return Tommy to L’manburg under your administration. </p><p>Conditions:</p><p>1. Tommy is not allowed to be in any position of power or be given any political or governmental control</p><p>2. Tommy must see me everyday to prevent any malevolent thoughts or plans</p><p>3. Tommy cannot handle any weapons or tools that could prove harmful to himself or others</p><p>4. Tommy cannot be put in a position where he has to choose a side</p><p>5. Tommy must keep on his mask at all times</p><p>If Tommy or any of your administration break any of these conditions then Tommy must go back to exile for an undetermined amount of time, further negotiations for these conditions cannot be done until at least a month after Tommy’s reintroduction into society.<br/>If this is a deal that you and your administration are willing to make, then meet Tommy and I at the Community House at noon tomorrow. Have a good day Mr. President.</p><p>Sincerely,</p><p>Dream (:<br/>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Quackity entered the room soon after Tubbo finished reading the letter that had been written in the book. Tubbo turned to face him, his eyes wide with excitement and shock, happiness sprawled over all of Tubbo’s features.</p><p>“Tommy’s coming back, Quackity.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi guys! I just wanted to say thank you for all the support, it has truly blown me away and inspired me to continue writing this story. Thank you for everything! <br/>P.S. I have a lot of theories and one-shot ideas about the Dream SMP so if any of you are interested in me making a story that I can compile those in for you all just let me know in the comments (: (I would also happily take recommendations) <br/>Thanks everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Reuniting of Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha, I took a small break. Sorry guys. I'll try to post a bit more often.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream watched as his son wielded his weapon with ease. Tommy’s body flew through the air in graceful arcs, swirls of water circling the trident that guided Azazel through the sky. His newly crafted armor shone with a dazzling splendor. The glow of enchantments rippled over the smooth netherite that adorned Tommy’s body. Dream had been training Azazel to perfection for many moons. His sword swung with deadly precision, every dodge was perfectly timed. Each carefully calculated move smooth like a figure skater on ice. The once fiery Tommy was now cold and collected as the dreamon controlled him from the inside. The perfect calm before the storm.<br/>	Ranboo watched silently as Tubbo and Quackity began to decorate for a “Welcome Home” festival for Tommy. The red and white banners flapped in the wind to a steady beat. One that failed to calm the growing suspicion that Dream was planning something atrocious for Tubbo and Tommy. He doubted that Dream would just return Tommy for no reason, that despicable man did everything for his own entertainment.<br/>“You gonna help, Ranboo?” Tubbo waved him over giddily and, with a silent promise, Ranboo swore to protect this innocent kid from whatever Dream had prepared for this day.<br/>“Coming!” He responded equally enthusiastically as he shoved the worry deeper into his head, a temporary fix to a problem that had no answer. <br/>	The sun climbed through the sky agonizingly slowly as Tubbo waited for the approach of noon. Sweat poured down his forehead as he slaved away under the bright sun to get Tommy’s party ready. He had hand picked all of Tommy’s favorite things as decorations, discs making a rather common appearance. He watched Ranboo out of the corner of his eye after calling him over to help. Ranboo had seemed off all day, becoming quiet and reserved rather than helpful as he was usually. The message from Dream seemed to have unsettled him rather than excited him as it had for everyone else. Tubbo didn’t have much time to ponder this behavior though, as a bell rang out with 12 chimes to alert them all to the time of Tommy’s return.<br/>	Tommy watched in horror as Dream revealed to Azazel their plan. They were going to use him, his very own body, to slowly unravel his friend with Azazel playing as him. Torturing Tubbo with guilt and taking him apart bit by bit. Until his mind was as broken as Tommy’s had been once Dream was done with him. There was nothing Tommy could do but listen to his own voice say, “This sounds fun.”<br/>	Tubbo rocked on his feet as he stood in the North entrance of the community house. He could not help but be slightly nervous to see his friend again after so long. Tubbo desperately wished that Tommy would be willing to forgive him for what he’d done. A creak from the other side of the room drew Tubbo out of his thoughts. He looked up excitedly, but the excitement bled into shock as his eyes landed on Tommy’s face. A frowning mask eerily like the smile on the mask next to it.<br/>“Did you miss me Tubbo?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Home?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy stared at his old friend in a shocked silence. The familiar face that Tubbo had been expecting was devoid from the frowning mask now adorning Tommy. He had no armor and his clothes were torn, yet he stood with a resolve that Tubbo had only seen once. When Tommy had first tried to stand up to Dream during the war of L’Manburg. <br/>“Hello Tubbo”<br/>Tommy’s voice was rough, different than it had been before he went into exile. The fun and mischief tone leached out such as the color of a bleached shirt. An almost military blandness being his new voice.<br/>“Hello Tommy, Dream”<br/>	Tubbo attempted to maintain a pleasant and respectful tone to hide both his nervousness and excitement. Despite Tommy’s seemingly new attitude, his old friend was still in there somewhere. Tubbo was determined that, no matter what, he would get his friend back.<br/>Dream cleared his throat, breaking Tubbo from his daze.<br/>“Would you like to show Tommy his new home, Mr. President?”<br/>“Of course, I’ll take Tommy from here Dream.”<br/>	Dream barked out a laugh, making Tubbo jump at the sudden noise. <br/>“I’m coming with him, I need to make sure he can get settled in and behave where you put him.”<br/>	Much to the disturbance of Tubbo, Tommy had not said a word this entire conversation about where he would live. Tommy hadn’t moved either, only the soft rise and fall of his chest showed Tubbo that he wasn’t just a statue. Tubbo wondered what Dream had done to him to force the wild, untamable boy who was TommyInnit into subservience. <br/>“That’s fine, as long as Tommy still gets to stay in L’Manburg.”<br/>“Of course, let us be on our way now President.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it took me so long to get another chapter out, I'm currently really struggling between school and my home life. I'll try to write and post when I can. Thank you all for your support!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>